Beyond Time
by Follow Those Owls
Summary: Ever since they met in Kindergarten, Dawn and Scott have had a lot of weird adventures. There's scary movies, mistletoe, thunderstorms, secret admirer notes, the Cinnamon Challenge, and disgusting pep rallies! Collection of Dott drabbles from different years.


**This is a collection of *DOTT* drabblesfrom different times over the years. Total Drama never happened. Some of the characters from season 1-3 are in it too, I made them all the same age. **

**Enjoy!**

September 3, 2000

Kindergarten

Dawn was so excited for kindergarten.

The only downside was that she could no longer play with her animal friends and mediate all day long, but she would make new, human friends.

She held her mother's hand as she skipped up the cobblestone path to the school. "Are you nervous, Dawn?" her mom asked. Dawn shook her head, her blond ponytail whipping around. "It will be fun to make new friends," she said, flashing the dazzling smile she had even had when she was only 5.

They stopped in front of a brightly colored classroom and hugged goodbye.

As Dawn stepped into the classroom, she was greeted by the teacher, and told she could sit wherever she wanted. The tables, each with 4 chairs, we're actually very small, but to Dawn, they looked full sized. She looked around the room. There was a boy with a cowboy hat playing paper football with another, larger, blond was a girl with red hair talking about waffles with a boy who kept using different voices. And then she saw an orange haired boy, sitting at a table alone.

She sat next to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Dawn. Who are you?" she said with a smile. The boy scowled. "Scott," he replied. "I like your hair," Dawn added. She had never seen such bright, vibrant hair. It was fascinating, and reminded her of bird's feathers.

Scott muttered a thank you.

Despite the fact that he seemed annoyed, Dawn talked to Scott all day long, and sat next to him at lunch. He had come to like her by the end of the day.

Not that he was willing to admit that.

February 14, 2001

Still Kindergarten

The children were having art class; the teacher was too busy eating cookie dough and reading romantic novels to care what the kids did. She just passed out paper and told them they could do whatever they wanted. Dawn was painting a heart with a few animals around it. It was pretty good, for an almost 6 year old.

"Do you like Valentine's Day, Scott?" Dawn asked. "No. It's stupid," he answered. He was painting a huge car accident involving a fire engine, an ice cream truck, and an ambulance. There was also a UFO crashing into the ground in the background.

"Stupid isn't a very nice word," Dawn said, adding a rabbit to her picture.

"Well, Valentine's Day isn't a very good holiday. All the things on TV are grown-ups being all lovey- dovey," Scott stuck his tongue out for emphasis.

"I guess you're right about that."

March 10, 2002

First Grade

Dawn was very excitable sometimes, like right now.

Her parents were going out of town tonight, so she was staying at Scott's.

They did all sorts of things, like Dawn attempting to teach Scott how to meditate and talk to animals, and they played on the swings in Scott's backyard.

A storm started, and although he'd never admit it, storms scared Scott.

The thunder was loud and the lightening was scary, not to mention the dark.

It was about 9:00 when Scott's mom put them to bed, Scott in his bed and Dawn in her sleeping bag.

"Will you stay here, mommy?" Scott asked in a timid tone. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I have to stay with pappy," his mother said, kissing his forehead and wishing Dawn a good night.

As soon as she left the room, Scott made a face. "Pappy must be a huge sissy."

Dawn could tell that Scott was scared - it was written all over his aura. "Would you like me to sleep on the bed with you?" she asked.

Scott nodded and moved over so Dawn could fit.

He felt a lot better after that.

April 27, 2003

Second Grade

Recess had been pretty fun for Dawn, there was a bird near the swing set that was fun to talk to.

Suddenly, there was a sharp, painful tug on a strand of her hair. She looked up to see a boy with partially green hair holding the lock of hair.

"Hello. Why did you pull my hair?"

The boy walked away without a word.

Dawn went back to talking with the bird, when a few minutes later, the same boy pulled her hair, harder this time.

"Ow!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Dawn wasn't much of a screamer, but that REALLY HURT.

Scott, who had been sitting a few feet away on the swings, turned his attention over to Dawn, only to see one of many enemies, Duncan, pulling her hair.

He launched himself off the swing and stuck the landing like it was staged, went over, and pushed Duncan down.

Of course, then Duncan pushed Scott over, and so on until a teacher stopped them.

When the teacher left, Dawn smiled.

"Thank you!" she chirped happily.

Scott shrugged and went back to the swings.

June 19, 2004

Third Grade

Dawn walked into her classroom, plunked down in her chair, and looked to her right.

"Good morning, Scott," she said happily.

"Yeah, it's great," he said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "My idiot sister Maureen tripped me and I hit my arm on the table," he said, raising his arm to show a large black and blue.

"You shouldn't call your sister an idiot."

"She is one!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Have you ever met my sister?"

"Um, is she ever at your house?"

"No, she goes to a school where you live there." Living at school sounded like torture to Scott.

"Then why was she home?"

"She already started summer - Lucky."

"Well, then no, I haven't met her."

"AHA!"

Only Dawn and Scott would have this type of conversation.

January 16, 2005

Fourth Grade

"Alright, class, today we are going to have a writing prompt!" the teacher exclaimed, resulting in multiple groans from the 4th graders.

Scott hated the writing prompt. You had to sit silently at your desk for 45 minutes and write about a topic you couldn't choose.

The teacher handed them the sheets of paper and told them to get started.

The topic was to write about your best friend.

Scott really only had one friend, and that was Dawn.

He wrote and wrote. He actually had to ask the teacher for more paper. She was surprised, considering Scott usually wrote 2 paragraphs at the most.

Although it wasn't great, the teacher gave it the highest score, because it was truly from the heart, and he was the only kid in the whole class who really grasped the meaning of the topic.

Had she not made this big confidentiality speech, she would've let Dawn read it.

December 6, 2006

5th Grade

Dawn wasn't the greatest in math. Although not many people know, Scott is very good at math and science. So today he was coming over to help her with homework.

Once they got to Dawn's house,they decided to go into the kitchen to do homework.

"The teacher's a jerk. Seriously? A three page essay dye by tomorrow? This is only the 5th grade!" Scott remarked.

Dawn gave him a look. "Scott, she

assigned that 3 weeks ago."

Scott was going to comment on how stupid it was that his topic was the history of chlorine when Dawn's mom started laughing behind them.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly Dawn gasped, staring at the doorway above them. "Mom, you promised you wouldn't put up the mistletoe this year, it's killing perfectly good plants and harming the environment to take away an innocent animal's food."

Scott looked up too. "This isn't funny, or about the environment!" he snapped.

Dawn shrugged innocently. "I don't get it."

"You've never heard that you're supposed to kiss under mistletoe, Dawnie?" Dawn's mom asked, surprised.

"Kiss who?" Dawn was still puzzled - she always thought mistletoe was just white holly.

"The person who's under it with you!"

"Really?"

Dawn and Scott exchanged a glance, and then continued into the kitchen like it never happened.

"I'll mention this at your wedding!" Dawn's mom called.

Dawn's mom is, obviously, nothing like Dawn.

May 30, 2007

Still 5th Grade

"Hey, Wind Chime, have you ever heard of The Cinnamon challenge?" Scott asked.

Dawn looked up from her meditation. "No. What is it?"

"It's when you have to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon in under one minute with no water."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"Watch this video of someone doing it." Scott pulled up a video on YouTube

The person in the video was coughing, wheezing, spitting cinnamon clouds everywhere, gagging, and looked like they were about to die. Dawn was horrified; Scott was laughing hysterically.

"Scott! That isn't funny! They're in pain!"

"Yes it is! I have to try that!" Scott ran over to the kitchen cabinet, got some cinnamon, grabbed one of those huge serving spoons, and dumped a ton of cinnamon onto it.

"What if you get hurt?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"That guy was just a wuss."

"That's too much cinnamon."

"I'll be fine."

Before Dawn could protest further, he shoveled the cinnamon into his mouth, and immediately started gagging and blew this huge cloud of cinnamon, like, out his nose.

Dawn bolted to the fridge and tossed a bottle of water at him. He drained it so fast you'd have thought he was in the Sahara desert.

He continued to periodically make noises.

"You know, it says here that someone's lungs collapsed doing the cinnamon challenge and they passed away."

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?"

February 18, 2008

6th Grade

6 hour bus rides to NYC with your grade are absolute torture.

Dawn was so bored. It was too loud to meditate, there were no animals on the bus, and Scott was staring blankly out the window while listening to music through earbuds next to her.

She was so bored that she was actually reading Dakota's cheesy teen magazines. There was a somewhat interesting article about a movie star who was starting a program ti help save the planet.

She tapped Scott's shoulder. He pulled one earbud out. "What?"

"See? Remember last week when you said all movie stars are bad people? He's not."

"I actually called them stuck-up jerks."

"Look, he's saving the rain forests, and he's very cute."

"Since when does innocent little Dreamcatcher think guys are cute?"

"For a while. I just tell my animal friends."

"Why not me?"

"Scott, please. You really want to me talk about boys and their cuteness?"

Scott hesitated. "Yeah."

"Well, this guy, who's name I believe is Arlington Wallaby-Kensington, is very cute."

"Arlington Wallaby-Kensington? What the hell kind of name is that?"

April 22, 2009

7th Grade

If there is anything Scott hates the most about school, it's the pep rallies.

He despises pep.

He was bookended by Dawn on one side and this ridiculous Staci girl who kept say her great great great great grandpa created pep.

Not only were jocks ridiculous and didn't deserve a whole assembly devoted to them, people constantly kept trying to start the wave, getting stopped by Scott, every time.

After the fourth stopped wave, Dawn leaned over. "Scott. Just do it. They won't stop until you give then what they want," she whispered in his ear.

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Come on, the eighth graders are going to get upset."

As of on cue, the particularly large eight grader next to Staci yelled "Hey freckles! Yeah, you! You have no school spirit!"

"It's just that guy from the pep squad. Oooh, how scary!"

"Scott, please, for me? When the next one comes?"

Only for Dawn would Scott EVER do the wave.

March 9, 2010

8th Grade

Dawn hates scary movies.

People get hurt, killed, and emotionally damaged, and plus, the whole thing is staged and their emotions are fake.

However, despite her protests, her teacher insisted that the class was going to watch Psycho, and the only reason was because the teacher was trying to show how much different times were 50 or 60 years ago, starting with their movies. They has had a choice between Psycho and a few others, but the class had voted, and Psycho won.

Dawn had no desire to watch Psycho.

The teacher sent home permission slips (for no reason, possibly because their was stabbing or whatever), and Dawn begged her parents not to sign it.

Dawn's mom said she wanted her to understand what the rest of the class was talking to, and just don't look when the dead mom comes on screen, because she is creepy.

Scott, on the other hand, was excited to watch a scary movie in class, even though it isn't really scary and it's in black and white.

On the first day they watched it, the teacher pulled out the TV and everybody was happy to just relax and watch a movie for the period.

It was all going fine, until they flashed the god damn creepy skeleton mother on screen.

Dawn ended up hiding her face in Scott's shoulder the entire time. She really hated all the gruesome things going on on screen. It was disgusting and she was faint hearted.

Most people would expect Scott to push Dawn away, but he was fine with it. He even put his arm around her.

Of course, at the end of period, the teacher asked in front of the entire class if Dawn was actually going to watch the movie or hide her face in her 'boyfriend's' shoulder the entire time, resulting in multiple 'oooohs' from the class.

Of course, Dawn's only response was "What boyfriend?"

June 12, 2011

9th Grade

Gwen and Bridgette were playing matchmaker.

"Are we in second grade or something?" Gwen asked sarcastically, upon hearing Bridgette's plan.

Bridgette was sort of a romantic. She loved love, and having everyone be in love. And she was sick of them denying it, she was going to get Scott and Dawn to go on a date at least. She'd only been pestering Dawn about it since 6th grade.

Her plan was to write a note supposedly from Scott and put it in Dawn's locker, and to write a note supposedly from Dawn and put it in Scott's locker.

Fool proof, right?

Not really. At lunch, Bridgette and Gwen sat at the table across from Dawn and Scott. They were looking at some papers.

"That's not even your handwriting," Dawn said to Scott.

Gwen slapped Bridgette's leg. "They know they didn't write the notes," she whispered.

"It's too nice, anyway."

Leave it to Bridgette to make a letter supposed to be from Scott nice.

"So who wrote them? I'm thinking it was either Bridgette or Gwen." Dawn shot them looks across the table.

"How did you know?" Bridgette questioned.

"First, your aura has been yellowish-orange all day, and second, you've been trying to set us up for 3 years."

"So, Sunshine, you wanna go out sometime?" Scott asked.

Dawn's mouth dropped open.

"She'd love to! Pick her up at six!" Bridgette said.

She turned to Gwen.

"Told you it would work!"

February 29, 2012

10th Grade

Today was the day you were either for or against - there was no gray area.

The infamous dissection day.

Scott loved the idea - you can expect that from somebody who bashes kitchen rats over the head with a baseball bat. Dawn even called him 'Kitchen Rat' sometimes.

Dawn didn't want to be any part of an assignment that involves the murder of innocent animals.

It was like the Psycho episode 2 years ago! And she couldn't hide from it this time!

You were either going dissect a baby pig, a baby shark, a rat, a fish, a worm, or the classic frog.

On dissection day, Scott brought a plastic bag. "What's in there?" Dawn asked.

"I'm providing the rats!"

"Scott! You hurt poor, pure-hearted animals!"

"They were stealing my bread!"

"Scott!"

"Geez, Moonbeam,I'm kidding!"

Scott and Dawn, lab partners, got assigned baby shark.

Scott picked up the scalpel, was just about to make a cut when a pale white hand grabbed his wrist.

He groaned. "Dawn, it's not -"

"I'm not letting you dismember this poor creature!"

"We're going to fail!"

Dawn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I will not advocate animal abuse, in any way, shape, or form! It's wrong!" age glared at him as threateningly as she could.

"Are you mad me?"

"A little."

He dropped the scalpel and kissed her.

She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I was mad at you, so you kiss me?"

"You're not mad any more."

"You still can't dissect the shark."

"For the love of god, it's not even real!"

**A few notes:**

**- When my brother was in 8th or 9th grade, they watched Psycho for one of his classes, so that's where that idea came from.**

**- Someone really did die doing the cinnamon challenge. My friend did it, and she survived, but she said it was the worst thing ever. I don't suggest it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Much love from the east coast,**

** - Deceive the Rainbow**


End file.
